gleejourneycontinuesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rehearsals
Rehearsals 'is the tenth episode of ''Glee: The Journey Continues. ''This episode aired on 25th June 2012.. Songs Part of DisneyTastic *'Edge of Glory 'by ''Lady Gaga. Sung by The Cast Of DisneyTastic. Other *'You Da One '''by ''Rihanna. ''Sung by Tommy and Amy. (Unreleased). *'Where Have You Been 'by ''Rihanna. ''Sung by Tommy and Taylor. *'Airplanes 'by ''B.O.B ft Hayley Williams of Paramore. ''Sung by Harrison and Katie. *'Princess of China 'by ''Coldplay ft. Rihanna. ''Sung by Harrison and Stevie. Episode Tommy strolled through McKinley High. ''I’m Tommy Barlow, member of New Directions. It’s okay. I knew you thought that. ‘Who?!’ I am so under-estimated in New Directions but I won’t leave again, it’s my family. I just wish I would get my five seconds of stardom, before cowering in Katie Scott’s shadow. She’s the second coming of Rachel Berry - that girl from the first generation of New Directions... I think. He walked past Joey and Katie hugging, the two waved at him as he walked past. Tommy then walked past Junette and Zach, and Stevie and Harrison. God, I can’t even get myself a boy-er-girlfriend. They make it look so easy. Joey and Katie: the power couple. Junette and Zach: the ‘you only live once’ couple. Stevie and Harrison: the couple who don’t care about anyones opinion of them. I just want someone to hold at n-'' “Hi.” Amy grinned, interrupting. “Hey!” Tommy snapped out of his daydream. “I was thinking that after school we should practice our part in the play. You can never practice to many times. Meet me in the parking lot after school, we can practice at my place. Yeah?” The red-head asked. “Sure.” He nodded. -o-o-o- Hours later, the two were in Amy’s bedroom rehearsing lines for the school play. “How will this work?” Amy screamed, pretending to cry. “I live in the ocean. You live on land. It’s not possible.” “I will make it work!” Tommy called. “Please, Ariel, just give me a chance...” Amy went to turn around and walk but Tommy began to sing, “''You the one that I dream about all day, You the one that I think about always, You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave! My love is your love, your love is my love... Baby, I love you, I need you here With me all the time. Baby we meant to be. You got me, smiling all the time.”'' “''Cause you know how to give me that. You know how to pull me back. When I go runnin, runnin. Tryin' to get away from loving ya. You know how to love me hard. I won't lie, I'm falling hard. Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that.” Amy sang. "You the one that I dream about all day. You the one that I think about always. You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave! My love is your love, your love is my love... You the one that I dream about all day. You the one that I think about always. You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave! My love is your love, your love is mi-''” Suddenly, the CD Player cut off and the room fell in darkness. “Is it a power cut?” Tommy asked her. Amy pulled the curtain back, “Nope. The street lights are off.” “Sorry!” The two heard someone call from downstairs. “Taylor!” Amy shouted, scolding him and running out of the room. “Stay there, Tommy! It’s just my brother. He’s an idiot.” “I didn’t know you had a brother.” Tommy called. “She hates me because I’m adopted!” Taylor shouted. Tommy burst out lauging. “I speak the truth!” “I’m sure that’s not true.” Tommy repied. “I’m Tommy!” “Ooooh...” Taylor trailed off. “What?!” The boy still in darkness called. “You’re Amy’s boyfriend. Aren’t you?” “No.” Tommy laughed. “Oh.” Suddenly, the CD Player began to play beside Tommy. “Amy, it’s fixed!” He called. “No, that was me.” Taylor whispered from beside him. Tommy jumped as he felt Taylor's breath on his cheek. Music began to play from the CD Player. “''I've been everywhere, man. Looking for someone. Someone who can please me. Love me all night long. I've been everywhere, man. Looking for you babe. Looking for you babe. Searching for you babe.” Taylor sang. “''Where have you been? Cause I never see you out. Are you hiding from me, yeah?Somewhere in the crowd?” Tommy sang. “''Where have you been all my life, all my life? Where have you been all my life? Where have you been all my life? Where have you been all my life? Where have you been all my life?” The two sang together as the lights flickered on and off and they walked to Taylor’s room. “''I've been everywhere, man. Looking for someone. Someone who can please me. Love me all night long. I've been everywhere, man. Looking for you babe. Looking for you babe. Searching for you babe.” As Taylor sang Tommy looked around his room. The wallpaper gave the look of bricks. Graffiti was painted all over the room. “''Where have you been? Cause I never see you out. Are you hiding from me, yeah. Somewhere in the crowd?” Tommy sang. “''Where have you been all my life, all my life? Where have you been all my life? Where have you been all my life? Where have you been all my life? Where have you been all my life?” The two finished the song together. As the lights return, the two felt themselves being drawn to the other. Once the hesitation had been cleared, the two’s lips collided. It was a fierce and passionate kiss, full of emotion. After the kiss, Taylor leant against his graffiti’d wall, blushing and smiling. “Oh f*ck.” Amy spoke from the doorway. -o-o-o- Meanwhile, the otherside of Ohio, an equally surprising event was occurring. Carl had Emma pinned up against his bedroom door, kissing her fiercely. “I can’t believe we’ve been having an affair since Blaine got back. It’s been forever.” Emma gasped between kisses. “Uh-uh.” Carl agreed, unclothing Emma. “Will never does this to me. He thinks I’m so frigid. God he’s so wrong.” She said before Carl took her to a different world. -o-o-o- Harrison and Katie had stayed behind after school to rehearse their lines for the school production, in the auditorium. “Harrison, there is one scene we haven’t practiced yet.” Katie told him. “Yeah, b-but I think we can just p-play it as it g-goes.” Harrison explained stuttering. “It’s not like I love this scene. Let’s just practice it. This one time.” “Okay. Let’s go.” Harrison got into character. “How do we break the spell?” Katie screamed. “This would be where Ursula, Jen, says ‘The spell cannot be broken by me but by love.’” Katie and Harrison looked at each other. “But she means... ribbit...” “She means this.” Katie whispered. She edged closer to Harrison and their lips connected. “WHAT THE...” Someone called from the end of the auditorium. It was Stevie and Joey. The two broke apart. “It’s not what it looks like!” Harrison screamed. Katie shrieked, covering her mouth. “I’m sure what it looks like. So much for being gay! This is over. Have fun with your GIRLFRIEND.” Stevie screamed. Joey shook his head, walking out. Katie collapsed on a chair and began to sing, “''Can we pretend that airplanes, In the night sky, are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now, can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now.” “''Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish. To go back to a place much simpler than this 'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin. And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion. And all the pandemonium and all the madness. There comes a time where you fade to the blackness. And when you starin' at that phone in your lap. And you hopin' but them people never call you back.” Harrison rapped. Suddenly, the scene switched to the choir room. All of the New Directions were there, including Stevie and Joey. “''But that's just how the story unfolds. You get another hand soon after you fold. And when your plans unravel in the sand... What would you wish for if you had one chance? So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late. I'm on my way so don't close that gate. If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight. And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night.” Harrison continued. “''Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now. Wish right now. Wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes... In the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now.” Katie sang. “''Wish right now, wish right now.” They both finished. “That was great, you two.” Will began, standing up. “But what was the reason in tha-” “Sit down, Schue.” Harrison snapped. “We’re not done.” Katie hissed. Will sat back down, shocked at how out of character the two were bing. “There has been much dispute about mine and Harrison’s kiss that we shared in the auditorium.” “This was purely a stage kiss.” Harrison explained. “We were rehearsing our scene for the play.” She told everyone. “Harrison didn’t want to do the kiss scene but I pressured him to do it. I was stupid. It’s my fault.” Joey got up and hugged Katie. She hugged him back. Stevie went to hug Harrison but Harrison backed away. “You should’ve believed that I could explain. What’s a relationship without trust? Huh? Oh yeah... nothing.” He began to lightly cry. “As much as it hurts to say this, I think we need a break.” “No, please.” Stevie started to cry too. “Please don’t cry.” Harrison said as he wiped Stevie’s cheeks. “You’re too beautiful for that.” ”No...” Stevie croaked. Harrison moved his hands away from Stevie‘s face, “I’ll see everyone later, before the school performance.” -o-o-o- Will returned home after a hard day of parent meetings at school. “Hey Emma! Sorry I’m late.” Will called, expecting his wife to reply. His voice echoed throughout the two’s house. “Hello?” Suddenly, the door opened and Emma walked in. “Oh Will... Hi.” “Hey Emma.” Will smiled. “Where have you been?” “I just went shopping.” Emma lied. “But we went shopping yesterday.” Will raised an eyebrow. “Where’s the bags of shopping?” “I left them in the car.” She lied. “I’ll go and get them then.” He told her. “No.” Emma squealed as Will walked out the door. “F*ck.” Will opened the boot, revealing it to be empty, just as he thought. “Where have you actually been?” Will demanded with huge agression in his voice. “I-I... um... went for a walk.” Emma stuttered. “Really?” He asked, punching the wall. “Will, you’re scaring me.” She admitted. “I’m going out, don’t bother following me.” Will said, taking his coat and storming out. “I was with Carl.” Emma shouted when Will was halfway down the drive. “What?! Why?” He stopped and shouted back. “Because he cares about me and loves me! He wouldn’t treat me like this. He would listen me out!” She called. “YOU CHEATED ON ME!” Will realised. “Yes, I did.” Emma admitted. “This relationship wasn’t going anywhere.” “Well, that’s a very one sided opinion. You just lead me on! I helped you with your OCD! I done everything I could. Emma, is this the end of our marriage?” Will began to cry. Emma sighed, “Yes.” “Get the f*ck out of my house then.” He screamed. “What?” She shrieked. “It’s my house. I let you move in. I can make you move out.” Will explained. “You have five minutes to pack!” “You can’t just kick me out like this, I know what I’ve don-” Emma started. “Four minutes.” He interrupted. Emma quickly ran upstairs. -o-o-o- A few hours later, the whole cast of DisneyTastic, including Charity were standing backstage of the April Rhodes Civic Pavillion. “Where’s Will? He should’ve been here fifteen minutes ago!” Heidi exclaimed. Another ten mintues passed with no appearence from Will. “Ms Tiger, as much as I hate to say this, we have to start the performance without Mr Schuester.” Charity told her. “Woah. Someone’s being nice today.” Heidi joked. “Don’t get used to it.” Charity snapped. “Let’s go!” -o-o-o- By the time Will arrived at the auditorium, the cast were about to start their final scene. “NOOOO.” Jen, as Ursula, screamed as she was chained to the back of the stage. “When are you going to learn?” Blaine, as Aladdin, asked. “Good always triumphs over evil.” Charity, as Jasmine, told her. “''Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh.” The cast harmonized. “''There ain't no reason you and me should be alone. Tonight, yeah, baby!” Jasmine sang. “''Tonight, yeah, baby!” The cast sang. “''And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight.” Blaine sang. “''Tonight''” “''I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong.” Katie sang. “''Tonight, yeah, baby!” Harrison sang as he walked over and pulled Katie in from the hips. Stevie frowned a bit, he knew they were just acting as a couple but it still hurt him. “''Tonight, yeah, baby!” The cast sang. “''It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous. I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you. Where we can both fall far in love...” Tim and Chloe sang, as Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. “''I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth. Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you. I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge. I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you. I'm on the edge with you.” Lesa, Joey, Amy and Tommy sang, as the four main cast members; Rapunzel, Prince Charming, Ariel and Prince Eric, respectively. “''Another shot before we kiss the other side. Tonight, yeah, baby! I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight. Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames Tonight, yeah, baby! It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight.” The male cast members sang. “''It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous. I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you. Where we can both fall far in love.” The girls sang. “''I'm on the edge.” Lesa sang. “''the edge.” Joey and Lesa sang. “''the edge.” Amy and Tommy sang. “''the edge.” Tim, Chloe and Brittany sang. “''the edge.” Jasmine, Katie and Harrison sang. “''the edge.” Junette and Zach sang. “''the edge.” Blaine and Charity sang. “''I'm on the edge with you.” Jen sang. All the lights faded on the stage, except a spotlight on Lesa who finished the song, “''I’m on the edge with you, you, you...” The crowd burst into applause. Will smiled, at the back of the auditorium, as a tear fell from his eye, before strolling out. Heidi ran onstage. “One more time for the cast of DisneyTastic.” Heidi shrieked in happiness. The crowd roared. “As the director, I have seen the hard work all of the cast have put in and I’d like to say a big thank you to them. I also owe a big thank you to Mr Schuester who... erm... unfortunatley couldn’t make it tonight.” -o-o-o- Stevie was the last one out of the auditorium that night, and noticed Harrison hovering backstage. “''Once upon a time somebody ran. Somebody ran away saying fast as I can. I've got to go, I've got to go!” Stevie began to sang, drawing Harrison’s attention. “Once upon a time we fell apart. You're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart. Ohhhhh, ohhhhh!” “''Once upon a time, we burned bright. Now all we ever seem to do is fight. On and on... And on and on and on...” Harrison sang as he stepped out onto the stage. “''Once upon a time on the same side. Once upon a time on the same side, in the same game. And why'd you have to go, have to go and throw water on my flame?” Stevie sang. “''I could've been a prince, you'd be a king. Could've had a castle, and worn a ring. But no, you let me go. I could've been a princess, you'd be a king. Could've had a castle, and worn a ring. But no, you let me go.” “''And stole my star. La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. You stole my star. La, la la la la laaaaaa.” Harrison sang. "''Cause you really hurt me. No you really hurt me. Cause you really hurt me. No you really hurt me. Cause you really hurt me.” Stevie sang. “''Ooooooooh you really hurt me, ooooooooh.''” Harrison ended the song. Trivia *This episode was originally named '''DisneyTastic, then Sexuality and eventually changed to Rehearsals. *This episode marks first fight between Joey/Katie and Harrison/Stevie. *The author's personal favourite friendship, Tommy/Amy, is one of the main focuses in the episode. Category:Episodes